


Lablab

by sooisto



Series: The Everyday Life of KaiSoo [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto
Summary: Ang Part 6 ng The Everyday Life of KaiSoo series :)Mag-enjoy sa pag-babasa!unbeta'd





	Lablab

**Author's Note:**

> Ang Part 6 ng The Everyday Life of KaiSoo series :)
> 
> Mag-enjoy sa pag-babasa!
> 
> unbeta'd

 

 

Isa nanamang malamig na umaga ang bumungad sa mag nobyong nakahilata pa sa kama. Rinig nila ang malalakas na pag buhos ng ulan. Orange Rainfall Alert daw sa kanilang lugar ngayong araw ayon sa NDRRMC na nagtext kay Jongin na abalang abala kaka-iscroll down sa twitter tl niya. Habang ang kanyang katabi naman ay gising na kanina pa pero nakatingin lang sa kisame, tila wala pa ang kanyang kaluluwa sa katawan.

 

"Lab," Biglang tawag ni Jongin sa kanyang katabi habang busy naman siya sa paglalaro ng ROS.

 

"Ano?" walang buhay na pagkasabi ni Kyungsoo, nakatulala pa rin siya hanggang ngayon sa kisame, wala man lang pag pikit ng mata.

 

Wala lang ito kay Jongin kasi alam niyang ginigising lang ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang diwa. Pero. "Ano oras ka mag luluto? Gutom nako, lab." Sabay himas ng isang kamay nito sa tiyan niya-- I mean... sa ABS.

 

Bago pa man sumagot si Kyungsoo ay nag stretch muna siya ng katawan habang nakabalot pa ang kanyang lower body ng kumot nila tapos saka naman siya tumagilid ng higa paharap kay Jongin at binalutan ang kanyang buong katawan ng kumot maliban sa kanyang ulo. sa taas.. Na tinitigan muna ni Jongin ng saglit bago ilipat muli ang atensyon sa phone dahil pansin na pansin ang cute na ulo ni Kyungsoo.. sa taas.. Na lumilitaw sa taas ng box-- este kumot.

 

"Mag order na lang tayo para na rin sa tanghalian natin, tinatamad ako mag luto ngayon, lab." Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nakapikit ang kanyang mga mata, sinusubukan muli matulog dahil antok pa siya.

 

Napag-decide nila na kumain ng KFC kaya nag order na si Jongin thru website at darating daw ang inorder nilang food within 30 minutes.

 

Habang nag aantay ay sinimulan na ni Jongin bumangon sa kanilang kama patungo sa bathroom para mag toothbrush at mag hilamos ng mukha. Pagkatapos ay tinungo ang sala para maglinis ng mga kalat at mga boteng nakakalat sa sahig. Kagabi kasi ay nag inuman dito ang mag nobyo kasama ang kanilang mga kaibigan na sina Baekhyun, Chanyeol at Sehun. Wala namang okasyon, kadalasan ay inuman at kwentuhan lang at kamustahan na din sa isa't isa dahil bibihira na lang sila nag sasama-sama.

 

Kumuha muna siya ng garbage bag mula sa cupboard at sinimulang pulutin ang mga bote ng red horse at mga take-out containers na nakakalat sa lamesita, may mga patak din ng beer na natapon at mga buto ng chicken wings kaya pumunta ulit siya sa kusina para kuhanin ang pampunas sa lamesa saka bumalik para linisin ang kalat. After mailagay lahat ng basura sa itim na supot ay tinali na ito at inilagay muna sa balcony. Inalign na rin niya ang sofa na medyo nakatagilid at inayos ang mga cushions nito. Wala nang kalat sa sala at maayos na siya tingnan kaya sinimulan na niyang umupo sa sofa habang naka sampay ang kanyang kaliwang braso sa ibabaw ng sandalan at ini-on ang flat screen tv gamit ang remote na nakalagay lang sa sofa.

 

At maya maya pa ay may nag doorbell sa kanilang unit. Maagang nakarating ang delivery boy, wala kasing traffic at bilang lang daw ang mga sasakyang dumadaan papunta rito ngunit medyo baha ang kalsada dahil sa lakas ng ulan na medyo nabasa na rin si kuyang nagdeliver. Kinuha na ni Jongin ang pagkain at binigay ang bayad at nag thank you at nagsabing mag ingat sa bagyo bago isara ang pinto. Agad niyang inilapag ang pagkain sa dinning table at tiningnan muna kung nandito ba lahat ng inorder nila. Kumpleto nga at amoy na amoy niya ang bagong luto na 2pc chicken meal na may 2 extra rice dahil malakas siya kumain. At nandito rin ang asian twister combo ni Kyungsoo na may macaroni pa at coleslaw.

 

Dahil takam na takam na siya ay gigisinin na muna niya si Kyungsoo para sabay silang kumain. Tumungo si Jongin sa gilid ng kama nila at tinapik ang hita ng nakahiga. Alam niyang gising na ito pero ayaw pang bumangon.

 

Tinapik tapik niya ulit ang hita nito para gumalaw na at bumangon na sa kama "Lab, gising na, tanghali na." Kahit umaga pa lang.

 

Hindi ito pinansin ng nakahiga at mas lalo pa itong kinumportable ang higa saka nagtalukbong ng kumot.

 

Aba, ayaw pa ha. Napabuntong hininga si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at hinablot niya ang kumot na nakabalot rito "Soo, huy, gising na para makakain ka na."

 

Umungol ng iritable si Kyungsoo dahil nalamigan siya nang kinuha ng nakatayo ang kumot, sinusubukan niyang buksan ang kanyang mga mata na nasisilawan sa ilaw ng kanilang kwarto, parang may nakikita siyang anghel na napaka pogi, nakakasilaw, nakakagutom--

 

"Lab, giiiiissiiinggg naaaaaaaa."

 

Ay, si Lab pala 'to.

 

Nag stretch muli siya ng katawan saka bumangon sa kama, nagkakamot pa ng tiyan habang humihikab. Ang lamig. Tumingin muli siya kay Jongin na parang antok pa pero hindi. "Good morning lab." at nag good morning din si Jongin. Humikab muli siya at nagtanong sa nobyo. "Nagtoothbrush ka na ba?"

 

"Oo, bakit?"

 

"Kiss."

 

"Yoko nga, toothbrush ka muna 'don."

 

"Ihhh, sige na labbbb." Pag iingit ni Kyungsoo habang nakanguso at tinataas ang braso para sa inaantay niyang yakap at halik mula kay Jongin.

 

Ang unfair naman 'non. Kapag gusto ni Jongin ng morning kiss ayaw naman ni Kyungsoo dahil di pa raw siya nag sisipilyo pero pag si Kyungsoo nag ask ng morning kiss, ayos lang kahit wala siyang sipilyo basta si Jongin nagtoothbrush.

 

At dahil nga mahina siya pagdating kay Kyungsoo, sinimulan niyang yakapin ang maliit at ipinulupot ang hita sa bewang niya para buhatin ito na nagdulot naman ng pagtili ni Kyungsoo sa saya.

 

"Bumigat ka na lab ah. Hirap mo na buhatin." Pambobola nito kay Kyungsoo kahit parang wala lang ang pagbuhat niya sa nobyo. Ikina kunot naman ito ng noo ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin, ano naman kung mabigat na siya?

 

"Dahil ba sa hawak-hawak mo?" Itinaas niya ang kaliwa niyang kilay na makapal sa harap ni Jongin.

 

"Oo, ang taba-taba na talaga oh," Pinisil pisil ni Jongin ang magkabilang pisngi ng pwet ni Kyungsoo na siya namang ikina-ungol nito sabay palo sa braso ng kaharap. Natuwa naman si Jongin sa inis na ekspresyon ni Kyungsoo. "Kain ka kasi ng kain eh."

 

"So ayaw mo na mataba pwet ko? Ok sige." Inis na pagkasabi niya habang ibinababa niya ang sarili sa pagkabuhat ni Jongin sa kanya. Pero pinigilan ito ng kanyang nobyo. "Oy, oy, bat ka bababa? Sinasabi ko lang naman tska ok lang sa akin kahit tumaba o pumayat ka, ikaw pa rin naman mahal ko, yieeee." Sabi nito at kiniliti si Kyungsoo sa bewang.

 

Nag twitch ang katawan niya sabay sabi ng "Ay!" at tska pinalo ulit ang braso ni Jongin. "Ewan ko sayo, baba mo na nga ako, hmp."

 

Ngumisi si Jongin dahil natutuwa talaga siya kay Kyungsoo na parang bata kung mainis. Ang cute. "Asus, kunwari ka pa. I love you lablab"

 

Biglang lumambot ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang marinig niya ang magic word mula kay Jongin. Ang inis na mukha ay bilang napalitan ng ngiti sabay yumuko dahil sa kilig at pamumula ng kanyang mukha, itinatago ang kanyang hugis pusong ngiti sa kaharap. "I love you too lablab ko." Hiyang sambit nito habang nakahawak ang dalawang kamay sa damit ni Jongin. Nahihiyang kinikilig, para bang sasabog ang puso dahil sa grabeng tibok ng puso na parang first time lang niya sabihin ang mga salitang iyon sa harap ng mahal niya.

 

Napasinghal sa saya si Jongin at napakatamis ang ngiti nito para kay Kyungsoo. Tinapik-tapik ang ulo at ginulo-gulo ang buhok ng buhat niya saka ibinigay ang hinihinging halik ng kanyang nobyo kani-kanina pa.

 

"Tara, kain na tayo?" Pag-aaya ni Jongin na may kasamang ngiti at binigyan ng isa nanamang halik sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Tumango naman ito na may hiyang pagkasabi ng "Mhm" habang naka-yakap na kay Jongin at nakangudngod ang mukha sa leeg nito.

 

Ibinaba na ni Jongin ang nobyo at tska pinaupo sa upuan ng kanilang dinning table(pero bigla siyang tumayo dahil magtotoothbrush lang daw muna siya at tska agad bumalik) Kinuha na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang order at si Jongin din.

 

Makalma ang paligid ng kanilang unit, tahimik ang paligid at tahimik lang silang kumakain, maririnig mo lang pagkaluskos at pagtama ng plastic na kubyertos ni Jongin, ang nagccrample na wrapper ng pagkain ni Kyungsoo at ang mga nguya nila. Nginingitian ang bawat isa kapag nagkakasalubong ang kanilang mga tingin at nagpapahiran kapag nakakita ng tirang pagkain sa kanilang mukha.

 

At ganito ang nangyari sa kanilang maulan na umaga.

 

Pagkatapos ay sabay silang nag take ng bath at sabay nagbihis ng kanilang pajamas, pinatuyo ang kanilang mga buhok at humiga na sa kanilang kama, naglalandian hanggang sa makatulog.

 

Sulit na sulit ang kanilang araw bago magpasukan bukas o baka masuspend nanaman dahil sa bagyo. Bahala na. Basta masaya sila sa piling ng isa't isa. Pinapakiramdaman ang init ng katawan ng bawat isa habang mahimbing silang natutulog.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> leave a kudos or comment kung nagustuhan niyo^^


End file.
